La última Black
by MartaBlack
Summary: Ser el último de tu estirpe supone la responsabilidad de llevar el peso de tus familiares, y también supone el hecho de no dejarte pisotear por nadie. El mundo lo llama orgullo, pero para alguien como tú y como yo, Black... es supervivencia.


**Capítulo I**

Sirius Black había aprendido muchas formas de salir de la casa de sus padres sin que nadie se diera cuenta durante su adolescencia, y por tanto también sabía cómo entrar de la misma manera sigilosa.

Le disgustó que el bebé estuviera solo en la habitación, sin ninguna clase de cuidado o atención. Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que nació y ya dejaban de preocuparse por él... por ella, mejor dicho. Desde luego, con eso quedaba demostrado que su hermano pequeño era _demasiado _pequeño para tener hijos, y su mujer la persona menos indicada para hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad.

Se acercó a la cuna y cogió con mucha delicadeza a la niña, que empezó a despertarse. Eso en principio le preocupó, ya que imaginó que lloraría y montaría un escándalo, lo que atraría la antención de los habitantes de la casa... pero ella, no obstante, ladeó la cabeza y le miró largamente, sin hacer ni un ruido.

- Si Padre y Madre se enteran de que estás aquí, te matarán.

Sirius se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para ver a su hermano apoyado en el marco de la puerta que le miraba con los brazos cruzados y con gesto algo indiferente. Tenía 16 años recién cumplidos y el hecho de que nunca nadie le hubiera hablado de los riesgos de mantener relaciones sexuales sin precauciones habían hecho de él un padre joven, muy joven. Su pelo y sus ojos eran negros, su piel pálida, era alto y un poco delgaducho. Se había dejado engañar por las ideas de sus padres y se había unido a los seguidores de su adorado Voldemort. Era un completo idiota.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que dejaría a Martha sola demasiado rato?- avanzó hacia su hermano mayor con una sonrisa de burla- Puedo ser joven, pero no irresponsable... a diferencia de otros...

- Pensé que estarías en Hogwarts- dijo tragando saliva-, pensé que se quedaría con Madre y Padre.

- Permiso de paternidad- se encogió de hombros, extendiendo los brazos-. ¿Me devuelves a mi hija, por favor?- pidió con cortesía y educación: ese trato siempre desesperaba a Sirius, y él lo hacía ex profeso.

- ¿¡Con quién hablas!?- se oyó entonces una voz proveniente de la habitación contigua.

- Tu... mujer- era raro que su hermano de 16 años estuviera casado-, siempre tan ruidosa.

Entonces la susodicha apareció en la puerta, un poco tambaleante y en camisón. A Sirius nunca le había caído nada bien, su personalidad le recordaba demasiado a su prima Bellatrix como para soportarla... las dos estaban obsesionadas con el tema de la sangre, con Voldemort... y las dos eran, por decirlo de una manera suave, coquetas. Elizabeth Black tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes y grandes como dos esmeraldas, su figura era muy esbelta. Por ende, Sirius estaba seguro de que salió con su hermano por el dinero que éste heredaría y que llegó demasiado lejos con Regulus, hasta el punto de quedarse embarazada y tener que casarse con él con solo 17 años.

- Traidor, quita tus manos de mi hija- le advirtió apoyándose en la pared, estaba débil todavía, no había sido un parto demasiado fácil: los niños siempre traen problemas-. Vuelve a dejarla en la cuna- le miró con odio y él le devolvió la mirada.

- Vamos, Lizzy- dijo rechinando los dientes-. Sabes tan bien como yo que una persona como tú no está capacitada para ser madre, ni a los 17 ni nunca... lo que eres lo serás siempre.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Regulus enfadado. Era consciente de que su mujer era una persona fácil ante los hombres, pero no iba a consentir que su hermano la llamase ramera delante de sus narices- Te has pasado... debo pedirte que me devuelvas a mi hija y que te marches de aquí.

- ¿En serio piensas que la niña le importa algo a tu mujercita?- rió sarcásticamente- Es más, ¿sigues pensando que _tú_ le importas?- le miró fijamente, tratando de hacerle comprender que ella sólo iba detrás del dinero... pero sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados por la bruja.

Elizabeth se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, fingiéndose agotada y entristecida, con un débil llanto no muy creíble... sollozaba que cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel como para llegar a insinuar que ella no amaba a su marido y que no quería a su hija. Regulus se acercó y se agachó a su lado para consolarla levemente.

Entonces Sirius se fijó de nuevo en la niña. Martha. La pelusa que tenía de pelo era negra, también ella era pálida y sus ojos eran como los de su madre... pero con un toque de inocencia y de dulzura que, si bien los ojos de Elizabeth habían tenido, habían perdido hacía mucho. Y de su cuello colgaba una cadena plateada; se preguntó si sería un colgante de una marca tenebrosa o algo por el estilo, pero estaba equivocado: era una cruz plateada con cinco esmeraldas verdes engarzadas.

El asombro le hizo abrir los ojos y sentir la vibración más fuerte de lo que realmente era al sostener el colgante en su mano.

- Regulus...- musitó. Él se acercó dispuesto a escucharle- ¿Es lo que creo que es?

- Sí. Es ella.

- Oh, por las barbas de Merlín- dijo Sirius apenado-, esta pobre criatura acaba de nacer y ya tiene su suerte echada... pobre, pobre Martha.

Regulus asintió en silencio, con la vista fija en el colgante que la niña tenía al cuello, y luego se fijó en ella: no se la veía intranquila o con miedo en los brazos de Sirius, aunque éste fuera un desconocido para ella.

- ¡Estúpido!- gritó entonces Elizabeth desde el suelo- ¿Por qué le sigues la corriente? ¡¡Coge a la maldita niña y que se largue de una vez!!

Los dos hombres miraron a la mujer, Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco y Regulus asombrado por la dureza y la poca educación de sus palabras. El primero depositó a Martha en la cuna, que en seguida empezó a llorar provocando exasperación por parte de Elizabeth. Después, echando una última mirada a lo que con seguridad no era ni sería jamás una familia feliz, salió de nuevo por la ventana antes de que sus padres hicieran su estelar aparición, alertados por los gritos de su cuñada.


End file.
